After Bella: A New World
by Raven Song - A Vampire In All
Summary: This is my glorious second book in the After Bella Series. I am very worried that this is going to be horrible, as I have never written a crossover before. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Arrival

**Hello people! I have been so busy with everything that I forgot about writing! I have made this one a sort of opener for the story, so, in short, it's short (SNS). Anywho... Quick runover: Edward, Bella and the twins have all fell through a portal into the Harry Potter relm. Interesting, is it not? Oh! I translated the first book to French, so let me know is there are any other languages you'd like me to translate to. Hope you enjoy the book!**

They screamed, clutching the children to their chests, as they fell. Landing on a small hill with a huge tree above them, they saw a good-looking blonde man standing before them. He wasn't quite human, but still had those same attributes. Piercing eyes, sharp tongue, somewhat decent complexion. He was the definition of a human being. He politely said to them, "We are terribly sorry for the rough traveling. There wasn't any other way to get you here. Follow me, I will show you to Headmaster Snape. I am Draco, by the way. I teach potions."

Having heard this, Raven asked, "What are you? You don't seem human..."

"That is a correct assumption Ms. Song, or should I say soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen?"

"Mrs. Cullen will do."

"Splendid! Anyways, I am a wizard. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You will be teaching the Culinary Arts class, as we have decided to add muggle classes to our school. Mr. Cullen, you will be teaching our Art class. Do these jobs suit you tastes?"

"Wait. We were just transported to a magical relm and now you're expecting us to work as teachers? Maybe you should give us 10 seconds to get our bearings." Edward spoke.

"Yes. Not to mention we have children with us! How are we going to watch them and teach classes at the same time?" Raven said.

Draco responded with a smile, "We have house elves that are well trained for childcare and of course you can take some time to adapt to the situation."

"Thank you." They both replied.

After they both had finished "adapting", they got up off the ground and walked with Draco into the castle of a school. He showed them to their room and said that classes started in a month and they should get to know the school. They found that all of their belongings had been transported and they even had teacher's robes given to them.


	2. I'm Your New Teacher

**How'd you like the first chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Well, here's number two and it's, in my opinion, awesome. Anywho... hope you enjoy it!**

-time skip-

The summer has started, and our main characters have gotten used to the school by now. Draco came to their room and said. "Come with me. Breakfast in the Great Hall is about to start. You may want to put on your robes."

Raven and Edward took out their wands, for they had learned simple magic while staying there, and floated their robes to them. They got them on, and Raven called out, "Kory and Hans, could you please come here?"

Two house elves popped out of nowhere. The shorter of the two was delicate and looked pretty for a house elf, while the other was tall and scrawny. The scrawny one, Hans, said, "Yes ma'am?"

"Could you and Kory watch Renesmee and Michael while we are teaching every day? We don't want to leave them unsupervised and we trust you both." Raven asked.

They both smiled at being trusted. They said in unison, "Of course ma'am! We'd be delighted ma'am!"

"Thank you both."

They both walked off with Draco and stayed quiet. When they got to the great hall, they went straight to their seat at the main table. Then the students started rolling in. The upperclassmen were here, but where were the new students? Raven questioned, "Draco, where are the new students? Shouldn't they be here?"

"They will be here soon. Minevera is showing them here."

At that very moment a huge group of students came into the Great Hall. They were all very excited looking. Everyone was sorted and after that Headmaster Snape stood up, "Greetings everyone. We have some new students this year, but we also have some new teachers. Please welcome Mr. Cullen, he teaches Art."

One of the students asked, "As in Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?"

"No, Ms. Weasley. He teaches muggle Art, as he is sort of a muggle. Mr. Cullen is a vampire, so he can do a small amount of magic, as can his wife. Mrs. Cullen teaches Culinary Arts and will be teaching quite a few of you. Our last new teacher is Mr. Potter teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and he needs no introduction."

As he said this they stood one by one waiting for him to finish. Snape spoke again, "The two muggle classes have been given to random people as a test drive. We hope you enjoy the next school year!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen left in their robes to go to their classes and start teaching. This would be their first day after all. They didn't want to mess up by being late.

-Raven's Point of View-

I got to my classroom and looked around. There were stoves, sinks, cabinets, and plenty of kitchenware. Great! I'll be able to teach them everything they need to know. Then I heard a large amount of voice coming towards the room. Everyone gasped when they entered. Apparently this class was all boys and they hadn't been paying attention this morning, so they didn't know that I was a vampire.

Good morning class! I'm your teacher, Mrs. Cullen. I hope we can all become good friends!"


	3. First Day of School

**Hello fellow homo-sapiens! I have been barbequing all weekend, so I haven't updated recently. Sorry! This is the most rushed chapter I've ever written, so no judging! Also, Ron Weasley is actually Ron Weasley Jr. (I couldn't think of anything) Love you all! Please like and/or review!**

**I forgot to add my disclaimers, so here:**

**I do not own any of the characters in After Bella or After Bella: A New World. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling respectively. The only character that I own is my OC, Raven Song. You may use her as you wish, but I ask that you add my name as the owner of her in your disclaimer. Please and thank you!**

"Who are you?" Asked Ron Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I am Mrs. Cullen, the Culinary Arts teacher here at the school."

"They didn't mention that you were going to be a vampire!"

"They did at breakfast. Maybe you should pay more attention, like your mother did in school?"

He turned red and the other kids were holding back laughs, "Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Let's begin class! To your stations."

Everyone walked to their assigned seat that I had written on the board. I showed everyone the equipment first and explained what they did. They all listened carefully and watched my every move. Then I said, "What does everyone want to cook first? Eggs Benedict, Chicken and Waffles - an American classic - and Crepes are your options."

They all agreed that crepes were the best option. I apparated everyone's ingredients to their stations and told them to memorize the ingredients and mix the dry ones. They did as they were told and asked if they were supposed to mix the wet ones together. I replied, "Yes, and then fold them into the dry mix. Once done with that, place one-fourth a cup onto your gridle. Spread it into a circle and flip It when it starts to bubble on top. When it's finished cooking, fill and roll it. Feel free to eat it after I check and see if it's done properly."

I walked around, looking at each one carefully. I spoke to the class, "You all did very well, and for every perfect meal, I will give twenty-five points to the house of the student who created it. Mr. Weasley, yours is absolutely marvelous, down to the last crumb. As was Mr. Potter and Ms. Brown's. Seventy-five points to Gryffindor! That will be all."

And with that, the bell rang.


	4. Art Is In Session!

**Hello! I am adding a dedication to this book: **

**My dad died a week ago and I am going to his funeral today (May 21, 2019). He was always very supportive of my writing and cared a lot for me. Dad, this series is dedicated to you. I love you...**

As I walked to class, I wondered how Raven was doing. I went into the classroom and saw that everyone was already seated. Then a thought flowed from the female Potter twin's**-**Lillian's**-**mind. _I wonder what dad is doing right now..._

"Ms. Potter, I would like you to refrain from thinking of anything other than class. Your father is teaching his class right now."

"How did you know what I was thinking, Mr. Cullen?"

"I have a vampiric ability. Mind reading, so filter what you think Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's son, Drake, turned red. He could have been mistaken for a Weasley. He replied, 'Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, this class is Art, but we aren't doing any magical art in this class yet. We will be starting with muggle art, so get here's a pencil." I said.

Out of nowhere, twenty-three pencils appeared and, one pencil at a time, floated to each student's desk. I spoke to the class, "Every start by drawing the first thing to come to your mind, and I will know what it is. If it is inappropriate for a school environment, then draw some that is."

Everyone picked up their pencils and blocked their minds when they had thought of something. After they had finished, I went around and looked at each drawing. An elephant, a dragon, and... huh. Me. That works, I suppose.

"You all did wonder full, but the best were all Gryffindor drawings. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Potter, and Ms. Brown, you all did amazing. Drake, yours was very realistic. Twenty-five to Gryffindor! Ms. Brown, you should know that I think your elephant is stunning; however, I said no magic. That means color, too. Ms. Potter, you made a portrait of me. Fascinating! May I ask why, since you're so intent on blocking my ability?"

"I... uh..." She didn't know what to say, "I may have some infatuation towards you. You're a very good-looking man, and you are young enough to be a student. I didn't expect for you to be a teacher..."

"Ah. I see. Well, for your information, I am married to Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh... I thought she was your sister. Thank you for informing me."

"My pleasure, though I do hope we can be friends, Lillian."

She blushed at being called Lillian, "Yes, sir..."

Then the bell rang, and everyone left.


	5. Blue and Green?

**Have you ever wondered what Hermione would be like in an actual relationship with Draco? I mean, a lot of writers dramatize it. And don't get me wrong, I love the drama! It's just, I wonder what they would be like in a 'going out on dates and being honest' kind of relationship. Anywho, enjoy my story!**

Hermione Granger walked into the school and reported strait to Severus. She had heard that two vampires, by the names of Edward and Raven Cullen, had started teaching there and wanted to inspect them. Since the war, Hermione had been hired as the manager of the Magical Creatures division of the Magical Parliament. Now, she was being offered a job as a teacher at Hogwarts. She wanted to teach History of Magic and would verbalize this to her foster father, the headmaster. Severus had rescued her as a child from Voldemort's wrath and taken her under his wing.

She walked up to the golden eagle and said, "Vitam et mortem."

That meant 'life and death' in Latin, which is exactly what Severus would pick as a password. She walked onto a step and started her way up into her father's office. When she saw the door, she apparated into the room and gave Severus a hug, "Hey, Dad! How are you? You look exhausted, have some tea!"

An entire tea set popped into existence. Severus sat down and said, "Thank you, Hermione. You are the best daughter a father could ask for. Now, on to other matters. You said you wanted to investigate the new teachers, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes. I just don't trust that they are safe to be around."

"We completely understand." Said Raven and Edward when they got into the office. Hermione looked at their eyes and saw that Raven's were blue and Edward's were green.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two?"


End file.
